Klandestin
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Menaruh asa di balik setiap belaian, berharap engkau akan menyahut dan mencium lembut bibirku. For Infantrum Challenge: Your Own Ending.


**Klandestin**

===OO===

_Klandestin _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Resident Evil © __**Capcom**_

_**Inspired from: I Wanna Be With You **__by __**Mandy Moore**_

_**For Infantrum Challenge: Your Own Ending**_

_Genre: Angst / Spiritual_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

Hilang.

Lelaki itu menghilang dari kehidupannya. Selama ini, wanita itu kerap melihat sosoknya yang bertubuh kekar, tengah membersihkan selongsong peluru yang ia miliki.

Selepas pertempuran mereka dari Kijuju, memberikan tanda bahwa mereka kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Sebuah dunia yang begitu tentram tanpa kehadiran virus-virus menyebalkan.

Perpisahan pun bermain peran.

Lama tidak bersua karena sibuk mengembalikan kemakmuran negaranya, wanita itu kekurangan waktu untuk sekadar membalas surat elektronik yang dilayangkan oleh teman wanitanya. Selama itu pulalah, ia tidak mengetahui kabar yang dilontarkan oleh pria yang ia cintai dan dari teman wanitanya.

Hingga akhirnya, ia menghancurkan komputer miliknya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil di suatu siang yang berdebu.

.

.

.

"Sheva, kau datang," seorang wanita bersurai pirang menghampiri Sheva, teman wanitanya yang juga merupakan rekan kerja kekasihnya. Sheva memeluk erat wanita tersebut, dan bersiap-siap untuk bergabung dengan upacara pemakaman kemiliteran yang formal.

"Jill, aku harap kau mampu melalui ini semua."

Wanita yang menyandang nama Jill tersebut mengangguk, dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada Sheva. Sheva mengangguk, dan membentuk barisan.

Sebuah peti mati kecoklatan dan sebingkai foto melewati barisan keupacaraan. Beberapa orang terlihat menangis, terutama para wanita. Peti tersebut diusung ke pemakaman terdekat, bersama-sama dengan para anggota militer dan rekan dari lembaga tempat pria itu bekerja.

Setelah pemakaman usai, para peziarah pun pulang. Kini, hanya tersisa Jill dan Sheva. Jill mengelus perlahan batu nisan yang menorehkan nama kekasihnya itu.

"Chris…"

Jill bergumam, dan kembali menitikkan air mata. Sheva turut menitikkan air matanya, namun ia rahasiakan dari Jill.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di samping tempat peristirahatan pria tersebut, hingga Sheva rasa bahwa pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya pulang kembali ke Afrika telah menunggu.

"Terimakasih, Sheva. Kau benar-benar tegar."

Sheva tersenyum, dan merengkuh wanita tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Setelahnya, Sheva melambai ke arah Jill dan pulang kembali ke Afrika.

Sesampainya Sheva di rumah, ia segera menaruh barang-barangnya dan menghampiri sebuah boneka polos yang memiliki ukuran tubuh seperti manusia pada umumnya. Sekitar 150 sentimeter, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran sebuah boneka.

Sheva mengelus pipi boneka tersebut, dan menyandarkannya ke dinding rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Chris, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, Sheva," Chris membelai pipi Sheva, dan tersenyum untuk wanita itu. Sheva menutup matanya, tersenyum. Kemudian, ia memeluk Chris.

Dingin.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Chris."

Lelaki itu merengkuh Sheva ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan wanita tersebut menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Setelah dirasa cukup, keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Kau tidak lapar, Chris?"

Lelaki itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sheva mengangguk, dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyeduhkan secangkir teh hangat untuk kita berdua."

Chris tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Tak lama, Sheva telah kembali sembari membawa dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul. Selang beberapa detik, Sheva menyesap minuman tersebut.

"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk meminumkan tehnya untukku, Sheva?"

"Kau sudah dewasa, Chris," Sheva tertawa, sedikit terhibur akan sifat kekanakan Chris yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dan, tentu saja ia menolak permintaan Chris. Sheva menyodorkan secangkir teh yang belum dijamah untuk Chris, dan gelas itu terjatuh ke bawah, hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan beling kecil.

"Chris! Astaga, mengapa kau bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mencengkram cangkirnya?"

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Bisu. Ia tidak menanggapi ocehan gadis Afrika di hadapannya, melainkan hanya memberikan secercah layangan penuh dengan pertanyaan retoris.

"Hati-hati, Chris… Ini sangat berbahaya."

"Maafkan aku."

Sheva mengangguk perlahan, dan membersihkan pecahan beling. Setelah lantai rumahnya tidak terdapat lagi benda kecil yang membahayakan tersebut, ia kembali duduk dan menyesap tehnya.

"Kau tahu… Aku tidak bisa pergi jauh darimu," aku Sheva jujur. Ia menaruh cangkir teh miliknya di atas sebuah piring kecil, dan kembali memeluk tubuh Chris yang kekar.

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

Chris hanya terdiam, terpaku. Ia lebih menyenderkan tubuhnya kepada dinding rumah Sheva, dan seolah terkunci, ia bahkan tidak bisa menghela napasnya yang kiranya tertahan sejak tadi.

"Chris…"

Beberapa penduduk sekitar perumahan yang Sheva dan Chris tinggali, hanya menaruh rasa simpatik di balik sebuah jendela kotor yang kecil, sembari mengamati Sheva tengah memeluk sebuah boneka usang yang wanita itu sandarkan di sebilah dinding berwarna putih.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Sheva kembali menyeduh teh.

"Maaf, Chris, tidak ada teh untukmu hari ini," canda Sheva ringan, dan menyesap tehnya. Chris hanya tersenyum lemah, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Ck. Ada tamu. Sebentar."

Chris mengumbar senyum pahitnya ketika Sheva telah berlalu dari sisinya untuk membukakan pintu kayu rumahnya.

Ah, seorang tetangga yang tengah berkunjung. Sheva terlihat berbincang akrab dengan seseorang yang tidak Chris kenali. Kemudian, Sheva mengundang orang tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sheva, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sheva memberikan respon yang positif.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Ah, aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang luar biasa. Chris, kemari!"

…dan juga janggal.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sheva," sanggah Chris. Sheva hanya tersenyum gemas melihat perilaku Chris, dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut, menopang tubuh sang pria tegap untuk duduk bersamanya menyambut kedatangan tamu di ruang tengah.

"Ung, Sheva, mengapa kau mencintai sebuah boneka?"

"Eh, boneka? Ahaha, apa maksudmu, Kie? Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki sempurna yang berada di hadapanmu ini adalah boneka?"

Sheva kembali tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang manis, jika kau ingin tahu.

"Sheva…"

"Ya, Kie?"

Wanita yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Sheva, Kie, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menerima kematian rekanmu dan terbelenggu oleh pesonanya hingga sejauh ini, eh, Sheva?"

.

.

.

_Aku hanya ingin bersamamu._

_Merengkuhmu di sisiku._

_Menjalani hari dengan berada di bawah sengatan mentari._

_Menjejaki tanah tandus ini dengan senyuman penyemangatmu._

_Terjatuh ke dalam tanah gelap tak berujung._

_Dan menunggu untuk kau selamatkan._

_Kelak, menunggu untuk kembali bersua._

_Demarkasi di antara kita begitu semu._

_Segenggam kebahagiaan yang telah aku rangkai._

_Semuanya hilang—_

"Sheva? Halo, ada orang di sana?"

"A-ah, maaf, Kie," Sheva menepuk-nepuk pundak Chris. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat kebahagiaanku dengannya di masa lalu. Benar, kan, Chris?"

Chris hanya mengangguk, dan kembali terdiam.

_Membiarkan emanasi cinta di antara kita tetap mengalir._

_Menjenaki dunia walau hanya untuk sesaat._

_Aku ingin bersamamu walau hanya satu detik lebih lama, Chris._

_Begitu rahasia caraku dalam mencintaimu._

_Klandestin._

"K-kurasa aku harus segera pulang," Kie terlihat undur diri, setelah melihat Sheva tengah mencium perlahan pipi sebuah boneka putih dengan tinggi 150 sentimenter itu. Sheva hanya mengangguk, dan setelah Kie menjauhkan kakinya dari rumahnya, Sheva menyandarkan tubuh Chris di dinding dan membelai pipi lelaki itu perlahan.

Dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chris."

Dan, tidak ada kecupan lembut yang Chris berikan untuk Sheva, melainkan hawa dingin yang menguar dari tubuhnya untuk Sheva cecapi di kemudian hari.


End file.
